HP4 version yaoi
by Ishtar205
Summary: RECUEIL COMPLET. Recueil d'OS qui complètent le film... ça manquait de citron à mon goût ! lol Yaoi. PWP. HPCD puis HPSSRW.
1. Chapter 1

Coucou c'est moi !

Lisez cette note d'auteur, elle vous expliquera la raison de ce recueil

Bon alors, comme certains d'entre vous le savent, j'écris avec 3 copines, et nous sommes les reporters sans vertu.

Vous imaginez bien que nous sommes allées voir HP4. Et, figurez-vous qu'on y a vu… des sous-entendus slashiques ! En bonne yaoistes, on ne pouvait évidemment pas laisser passer ça… LEMON POWA !

C'est pourquoi on a décidé de vous montrer les scènes qui auraient eu lieu si… Mais bon, comme on est pas JKR, personne ne nous avait malheureusement consulté pour le tournage… C'est bête quand même ! lol !

En ce qui me concerne, j'ai développé deux idées : un Cédric Harry, c'est mon premier… Je suis toute émue… lol ! C'est un PWP sans prétention, dont l'idée m'est venue tout simplement parce que dans la VO je trouve que Cedric Diggory a un ton parfaitement ambigu.

Et ensuite, j'ai voulu vous donner mon explication pour la rigolade de Harry et Ron pendant leur examen de Potions alors que Severus leur tape sur la tête.

Homophobes… qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ? Allez, ouste !

Pour ceux qui sont encore là, parce qu'ils l'ont décidé, bonne lecture !

Les reviews sont comme toujours plus que les bienvenues, mais vous pouvez laisser insultes et remarques désobligeantes au placard, je crois que je vous ai suffisamment prévenus que j'écrivais du yaoi, classé M.


	2. La salle de bains des préfets

**La salle de bains des préfets, par Ishtar205.**

— « Tu connais la salle de bains des préfets ? »

— « Oui. Pourquoi ? »

— « Retrouve-moi là-bas, ce soir à 22h. Le mot de passe, c'est _Fraîcheur des pins_. »

Et, sans attendre la réponse d'un Harry complètement déboussolé, Cédric partit à grands pas.

Ce n'était pas tant l'invitation en elle-même, quelle que surprenante qu'elle soit en y réfléchissant bien, mais le ton de Cédric qui laissait Harry paralysé en plein milieu du couloir. Il lui fallut cinq bonnes minutes pour retrouver ses esprits. Enfin, quand je dis retrouver ses esprits… Etant donné que notre Gryffondor adoré passa la journée à rejouer cette scène dans sa tête sans suivre du tout ses cours… Ce qui ne changeait pas beaucoup ses habitudes certes, mais bon, pas de mauvais esprit s'il vous plaît !

Bref, entre les j'y-vais et les j'y-vais-pas, la journée se passa…

Et à 21h, Harry ne s'était toujours pas décidé… A 21h30 non plus…

Finalement, en bon gryffondor, il se décida à 21h50, et partit en courant, attrapant quand même au passage sa cape d'invisibilité et la carte des Maraudeurs.

Il courut tout au long du chemin, de peur de changer encore d'avis, on ne sait jamais, sa raison pourrait décider de se manifester.

Mais bon, il était trop tard pour reculer maintenant… Il était déjà devant la statue de Boris le Hagard.

Il donna le mot de passe et songea qu'il valait la peine d'être préfet, rien que pour avoir le droit d'utiliser cette salle de bains.

— « C'est sympa ici, n'est-ce pas ? »

— « Euh… oui, c'est très joli… »

— « Mets-toi à l'aise. »

— « Euh… »

— « T'es dans une salle de bains, autant en profiter pour prendre un bain. »

Et, sans attendre la réponse de Harry, ça devenait une habitude, Cédric commença à se déshabiller, tout en ouvrant plusieurs robinets, remplissant rapidement le bassin d'eau chaude, de mousse et de bulles.

Harry, au pied du mur, décida qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas faire de manières, et, tournant pudiquement le dos au Poufsouffle, il se déshabilla en 4ème vitesse, et se drapa rapidement dans une des moelleuses serviettes blanches qui étaient posées dans un coin.

Puis, essayant de ne pas trop regarder le corps musclé de l'attrapeur de la maison du blaireau, il entra dans l'eau, bénissant la mousse épaisse, et la buée qui cachait son corps qu'il trouvait malingre, et sa rougeur, qui venait de sa pudeur mise à mal et de sa gêne : il avait peur, de ne pas savoir ce que lui voulait Cédric, ou de trop bien le savoir...

Il avait retiré ses lunettes, ce qui ne l'aidait pas… Il avait du mal à savoir où se trouvait Cédric…

Enfin… jusqu'à ce qu'il sente deux bras musclés s'enrouler autour de son torse.

— « Mais qu'est-ce que… »

— « Chut… »

Et Harry sentit deux lèvres douces et chaudes se poser sur les siennes. Il rougit encore plus, arrivant au rouge breveté Ishtar, signe de son grand trouble. Ce baiser si chaste lui avait procuré des papillons dans l'estomac…

— « J'ai remarqué que tu te mettais martel en tête à propos de Cho Chang. Laisse-moi te montrer à quel point cette fille est insignifiante… »

Qui ne dit mot consent…

Aussi Cédric ne se formalisa pas du silence du garçon et posa derechef ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il n'approfondit pas la caresse, se contentant d'embrasser tendrement son vis-à-vis, encore, délicatement, pour ne pas l'effrayer. Et puis, les lèvres d'Harry étaient si douces… Mais, il voulait y goûter aussi, et sa langue alla donc les caresser, lentement.

A sa grande surprise, et à sa grande satisfaction, Harry lui ouvrit sa bouche sans autre sollicitation. Cédric ne se fit pas prier, et entreprit de découvrir cette antre chaude, au goût de chocolat. Ayant explorer cette bouche délicieuse, Cédric décida de laisser sa langue s'occuper de sa jumelle. Harry se laissait faire, grisé par les sensations que lui procurait le jeune homme. Quand il sentit sa langue s'enrouler autour de la sienne, il gémit doucement. Et gémit plus fort quand Cédric se mit à jouer avec elle. Jamais Harry n'avait ressenti ça, et il s'abandonnait dans les bras musclés de son compagnon. Heureusement que la baignoire n'était pas trop profonde, et que son ami le tenait fermement. D'ailleurs, sentant le trouble de Harry, Cédric ressera sa prise sur son corps, et, faisant apparaître par la pensée un banc qui faisait le tour de la piscine — vue sa taille, le mot baignoire était finalement peu approrié — il prit Harry confortablement sur ses genoux. Il sentit Harry nouer ses mains dans sa nuque, et il sourit dans leur baiser. Et laissa ses mains découvrir le dos, la nuque, les jambes de Harry. Le Gryffondor était beau, d'autant plus qu'il l'ignorait, ce qui le rendait encore plus sensuel…

Il sentit avec plaisir Harry commencer à lui rendre timidement ses caresses. Merlin, ces effleurements le rendaient fou. Il voulait tellement ce garçon. Être le premier de Harry était à la fois excitant et angoissant. Il voulait que ce soit une bonne expérience. Il voulait réconforter Harry, propulsé malgré lui dans l'aventure si dangereuse du Tournoi.

Sans cesser de l'embrasser, Cédric fit courir une main entre leurs deux corps, pour la faire glisser sur une des cuisses de Harry, puis sur son sexe dressé. Il enroula doucement sa main, et commença à le caresser, se délectant des gémissements qu'il lui soutirait. Son autre bras était fermement noué autour de la taille du brun, pour le garder contre lui. Car Harry ne pouvait plus rien faire, transporté, et il finit par briser le baiser, sous l'afflux du plaisir inédit que lui procurait Cédric, et rejeta la tête en arrière, en criant le prénom de son ami.

Les yeux encore voilés de son plaisir, Harry embrassa Cédric à perdre le peu de souffle qu'il avait pu reprendre, ne sachant comment le remercier.

Cédric accueillit bien volontiers la langue qui demandait l'entrée de sa bouche. Et son désir se fit pressant. Il profita donc de ce que Harry était emporté dans leur baiser pour introduire en lui un premier doigt. Harry se crispa un peu, mais l'eau facilitait les choses, et les caresses des doigts de Cédric sur son torse et de sa langue dans sa bouche le détendirent. Et Cédric vit avec plaisir qu'il accueillait en lui un deuxième doigt sans broncher.

Il souleva un peu Harry, et le laissa retomber lentement sur son sexe. Harry se crispa un peu, mais se contenta d'accentuer un peu plus la pression de ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Une fois au fond de lui, Cédric s'immobilisa, pour savourer l'instant autant que pour laisser Harry s'habituer à sa présence. Merlin, il était si chaud, si étroit…

Harry se collait à lui, presque désespérément, agrippant sa nuque comme pour ne pas se perdre dans l'extase qui le submergeait peu à peu, au rythme du frottement de son sexe contre leurs ventres, au rythme des coups de reins de Cédric. Car celui-ci avait commencé à bouger, lentement d'abord, puis de plus en plus vite, soulevant Harry pour l'empaler plus rudement sur son sexe, encore, et encore, toujours plus vite, jusqu'à ce que Harry vienne à nouveau dans un cri, dans l'étau de leurs corps. Il se cambra, et tous ses muscles se tendirent, et Cédric le rejoignit, se répandant au plus profond du corps de son amant, dans un râle rauque.

— « Merci. »

— « C'est à moi de te remercier Harry. »

— « Pourquoi… euh, je veux dire… »

— « Parce que j'en avais envie. Tu es si beau Harry, et je ne voulais plus te voir triste… »

— « J'aime bien cette façon de me réconforter. »

— « Et moi, j'aime à te voir sourire comme maintenant. »

— « Je sens que je vais avoir besoin d'encore un peu de réconfort, demain, et sûrement les jours d'après aussi, avec la pression du Tournoi… »

— « Ah oui ? Et bien, je crois que je devrais pouvoir m'arranger… »

— « COOOOOOL »

— « Qui a dit ça ? »

— « MIMI ?! Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu nous espionne ? »

— « Mais non, je vous regarde c'est tout… j'ai même pas fait de bruit ! Et puis elle aussi elle vous a regardés », ajoute-t-elle en montrant la sirène qui se recoiffait d'un air innocent sur son rocher.

— « Cédric, je crois que demain soir, nous irons dans la salle sur demande…. »

Et Mimi note soigneusement : demain soir, salle sur demande…

**FIN**

* * *

Alors ?

C'était sans prétention, je vous l'avais dit… N'oublions pas que Cédric est un Poufsouffle, mignon certes mais bon… Soyons sérieux…

Bon, ça vous a plu quand même ? Ou pas ?

Dans tous les cas, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire…

Allez, une p'tite review, ça vous coûte rien, et moi ça me fait telllllllllllement plaisir.


	3. Après l'examen de Potions

**Après l'examen de Potions**

Severus : Potter, Weasley, restez un moment s'il vous plaît.

Severus : Je peux savoir pourquoi vous vous êtes permis de rigoler pendant mon cours ?

Harry : Oh Sev, tu es trop mignon !

Severus : Pardon ?!

Ron : Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de nous toucher, hein ?

Severus : Mais non !

Harry : Ah bon ? C'est dommage, on a plus cours aujourd'hui…

Ron : …mais puisque tu ne nous as pas caressé les cheveux…

Harry : …tu ne veux sûrement pas nous embrasser non plus…

Ron : … ni nous faire l'amour…

Harry : …alors il ne nous reste plus qu'à nous contenter l'un de l'autre.

Sur ces mots, Harry se tourna vers son ami, l'enlaça tendrement et l'embrassa amoureusement. Ron lui rendit avec joie son baiser et gémit lorsque la langue de Harry se mit à danser voluptueusement avec la sienne.

Severus (dans un grondement rauque) : Tricheurs ! Si on ne peut même plus faire confiance aux gryffondors…

Harry : … il ne reste plus au serpentard qu'à prendre son courage à deux mains…

Ron : … et à fermer la porte ! Ah oui, et à lancer un sort de silence aussi, ça peut servir. Ou alors on va chez toi.

Severus : Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre…

Harry (en ronronnant) : C'est une promesse ?

C'en fut trop pour le serpentard qui attrapa d'un geste possessif ses deux gryffondors qui se serrèrent contre lui avec bonheur. Il joignit leurs mains sur la sienne pour qu'ils touchent sa chevalière. On ne pouvait pas transplaner à Poudlard, mais Severus n'allait pas se laisser embêter par un stupide règlement quand il s'agissait de répondre au plus vite aux provocations de deux lionceaux insolents !

Le portoloin les mena directement dans les appartements du serpentard et comme d'habitude Harry atterrit en catastrophe, ce qui ravit Severus puisque le gryffondor tomba sur Ron dans un enchevêtrement de membres extrèmement satisfaisant pour les yeux de leur aîné. Les deux jeunes gens savaient d'ailleurs parfaitement que ce genre de situation plaisait au serpentard : c'était déjà comme ça qu'ils avaient réussi à le séduire… A lui prouver qu'ils n'étaient plus des enfants et qu'ils savaient exactement ce qu'ils voulaient. Lui. C'est pourquoi au lieu de se relever, ils s'allongèrent encore plus sensuellement sur la peau de tigre blanc moelleuse sur laquelle ils étaient tombés et s'embrassèrent langoureusement.

Puis Harry fit un clin d'œil coquin à Severus tandis que Ron lui faisait signe de venir les rejoindre. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier. Ron entoura le cou de son professeur, quémandant un baiser qu'il se fit une joie de lui accorder. Pendant ce temps-là, Harry s'était glissé derrière lui et entreprenait de déboutonner la sombre robe professorale, tout en embrassant la nuque délicate. Ses doigts s'entremêlèrent à ceux de Ron et Severus frémit sous la caresse de ces quatre mains qui glissaient le long de son torse pâle pour échouer à la lisière de son pantalon avant d'en défaire soigneusement les boutons. Severus retint sa respiration et laissa échapper un râle lorsque une main brune et une main blanche se plaquèrent brutalement sur son érection déjà douloureuse. Et lorsque ces deux mains, ces dix doigts massèrent son sexe au travers du tissu déjà humide, il se raidit pour ne pas se rendre tout de suite. Mais quand deux autres mains, dûment lubrifiées, dégagèrent son sexe et commencèrent de lascifs va et vient, Severus mordit les lèvres de Ron jusqu'au sang pour étouffer son cri et jouit dans les mains jointes de ses amants.

Pour lui laisser le temps de se remettre et l'exciter à nouveau, Harry embrassa Ron, léchant avec gourmandise le sang qui perlait sur sa lèvre inférieure. Puis, le brun dénuda lentement le roux, goûtant des mains et de la langue la peau blanche parsemée de taches de rousseur. Il lécha doucement la hampe dressée, mais se releva aussitôt pour remonter aux lèvres pleines qui appelaient ses baisers. Ron se serra contre Harry, avide de sentir son corps nu contre le sien. Severus, désireux lui aussi de voir enfin sans entrave le corps couleur de miel, incanta le sort de nudité. Les deux gryffondors gémirent en sentant leurs érections entrer soudain en contact et commencèrent inconsciemment à onduler l'un contre l'autre. Ils étaient si beaux, tout en contraste. Ron laissa ses mains se poser sur les fesses de Harry, relevant une jambe du brun pour la passer autour de sa taille, pour les rapprocher encore.

Il aimait tellement ça, avoir Harry entre ses bras et les yeux de Severus sur lui, ce feu noir qu'Harry et lui étaient seuls à voir s'allumer, ce regard si plein de désir qui le faisait se sentir si bien, si fort, si unique, lui qui avait toujours été dans l'ombre de ses frères…

Severus n'y tint plus et alla se placer derrière Harry. Celui-ci gémit en sentant le sexe dur se presser contre ses fesses et gémit encore plus quand Severus commença à lécher, mordiller et sucer le creux de son cou.

Heureusement que Harry n'avait jamais rencontré de vampire… et Severus allait faire en sorte que cela continue. Ses deux élèves avaient eu beaucoup de mal à le convaincre de les aimer, mais maintenant qu'il avait perdu son âme entre les bras du rouquin et du brun, il ne laisserait personne les lui prendre. Ils étaient sa force, ils lui donnaient le courage de continuer son rôle d'espion, de mentir encore et toujours : il avait maintenant un secret à protéger, un secret bien plus précieux que tous ceux qu'il avait eu à garder jusqu'ici, parce que c'était le sien.

Harry attrapa les bras de Severus pour les poser sur les hanches de Ron.

Il adorait être pratiquement écrasé entre ses deux amants, sentir son corps se fondre pratiquement dans les leurs ; plus petit que les deux autres, il avait dans ces cas-là l'exquise sensation d'être pleinement en sécurité, absolument protégé de tout, et surtout totalement aimé. C'était si bon, si chaud, si délicieux…

Harry s'abandonna, alangui, retenu seulement par la pression des deux corps pâles contre le sien, indiquant par là à ses amants qu'ils pouvaient passer aux choses sérieuses. Ron échangea un regard avec Severus. Celui-ci lui tendit ses doigts qu'il humidifia avec délectation, avant de les suivre dans leur descente le long du corps couleur de miel de Harry. Severus se décala légèrement pour mieux soutenir Harry et mieux l'offrir aux caresses de Ron. Sous les assauts conjugués de la langue de Ron et des doigts de Severus, Harry se cambra encore un peu plus. Lorsque Ron lui présenta ses doigts, il les lécha amoureusement et accueillit ensuite la langue de son ami, l'entourant de la sienne avec tendresse, tandis que ses deux amants entremêlaient leurs doigts en lui, l'ouvrant, le préparant avec une lenteur torturante à les recevoir.

Ron plaça soigneusement un bras au creux des reins de Harry et entra en lui le premier, le faisant gémir de plaisir. Severus échangea avec Ron un baiser langoureux avant de le rejoindre doucement, et là Harry ne put s'empêcher de se crisper, tandis que le serpentard se glissait le long du sexe de Ron qui haleta et s'accrocha aux hanches de Harry pour rester immobile encore un peu. Severus s'immobilisa lui aussi une fois au plus profond de Harry, pour laisser au brun le temps de s'habituer à leur présence. Harry essayait tant bien que mal de récupérer sa respiration et, pour l'y aider, Severus recommença à torturer son cou tandis que Ron embrassait son torse, dessinant de savantes arabesques sur la peau délicatement hâlée. Harry bougea un peu en réponse aux délicates attentions de ses amants et la douleur reflua, au point de faire partie intégrante du plaisir qui commençait à l'envahir. Severus et Ron se regardèrent et se mirent doucement à bouger, se régalant des soupirs, des gémissements et des halètements qu'ils lui arrachaient à leur gryffondor préféré. Harry se mit à balbutier des mots sans suite, se cambrant désespérément pour plus, pour encore, pour encore plus, pour toujours plus. Ron et Severus augmentèrent le rythme de leurs coups de reins, se serrant encore plus fort contre Harry, à le briser, entrelaçant leurs doigts, se partageant ses baisers, encore, toujours, plus fort, plus vite, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se tende comme un arc et se rende dans un dernier cri. Ron et Severus le suivirent peu après, étouffant leurs cris l'un sur les lèvres du brun et l'autre dans sa nuque. Ils se laissèrent doucement glisser à terre, répugnant à se séparer. Un sort de nettoyage plus tard, ils se relevèrent pour se diriger vers le lit de Severus où ils s'allongèrent, Harry au milieu comme toujours.

— Harry tu as ta cape d'invisiblité ?

— Voui…

— Ron, mets le réveil à 5h s'il te plaît.

— Pourquoi ? Tu comptes pas dormir quand même ?

— (grommellements indistincts)

— Nous aussi on t'aime Sev.

— Alors prouvez-le moi.

**FIN**

* * *

Alors ?

Une tite review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de mon threesome ? (chibi eyes)


End file.
